Our purpose is to survey the Pyrenomycetes for the production of biologically active compounds. These compounds will be isolated on the basis of their antibiotic activity. The chemistry of the new compounds will be elucidated and their antibiotic spectra will be determined. Samples of all new compounds will be sent to NIH to be tested for antitumor activity.